


I Miss It

by LunaIssabella



Series: 13 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Se supone es drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Eso fue lo que los atrajo al otro desde un principio y ninguno es capaz de comprender como pudieron dejarlo por tanto tiempo [...]





	I Miss It

**Author's Note:**

> 10/13
> 
> Amo el Drarry, con todas mis fuerzas y amé mucho hacer este.

**I Miss It**

No sabe bien quién lo empezó ni quién lo provocó, en su mente todo es una bruma confusa pero el golpe de adrenalina que corre por su cuerpo haciendo hormiguear cada tramo de su piel es emocionante. Había olvidado lo que se sentía, la emoción de gritarse cuanta cosa les pasara por la cabeza, una costumbre que habían abandonado en un mutuo acuerdo de traer paz a su relación.

Paz que la había tornado monótona y aburrida, incluso estresante al tener que tragarse cada insulto o comentario mordaz que pugnaba por salir de su boca. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le saca de sus pensamientos y en un parpadeo tiene una bola envuelta en una bufanda roja y dorado asaltando sus labios con ferocidad.

—Draco —la voz ronca de Harry y sus ojos verdes brillando con una emoción que hace tiempo no veía le confirman que el moreno se estaba sintiendo igual que él.

Entre mordidas y arañazos dejados descuidadamente en su desespero por retirar la molesta ropa que cargan llegan a la habitación. Se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decirse, dos años de carga disparada a borbotones en hechizos e insultos era más que suficiente para darse cuenta de algo que se habían negado a admitir. Extrañaban eso, sus peleas, insultos y el lanzarse hechizos potencialmente peligrosos.

Eso fue lo que los atrajo al otro desde un principio y ninguno es capaz de comprender como pudieron dejarlo por tanto tiempo. Draco clava sus uñas en las caderas de Harry arrancándole un gemido gutural y cortando sus pensamientos.

No era el momento para pensar en ello y con un demonio que va a disfrutar retomar sus peleas con el rubio.


End file.
